Unintended
by San. uskh
Summary: Si no sintiera esto por ti, ¿qué habría sido de nosotros? Quizás estuvieras muerto porque mi poder no te habría salvado. Ha llegado un punto de no retorno para Mikasa. Está más consciente que nunca de que sus habilidades dependen de su vínculo. El vínculo que comparte con Eren y que sabe no puede romper, ¿o no quiere?


**Unintended**

 **Capítulo l**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Un grito se quedó atorado en su garganta, después una exhalación temblorosa seguida de una respiración irregular. Se notó cubierta de sudor, con las sábanas pegadas a su piel de forma incómoda. El cabello corto adherido a su cara, tapándole la visión. Se incorporó de la cama con lentitud, una mano viajó al cabello que no la dejaba ver, apartándolo y la otra mano a su pecho. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Fue solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pensó. Pero no era verdad. Habían sido sus recuerdos que no la dejaban en paz, las manos manchadas de sangre, la conciencia de todos los actos cometidos, de todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, para protegerse y por sobre todas las cosas protegerlo a él…

Posó una mano en el otro extremo de la cama y lo sintió tibio apenas, señal inequívoca que no hacía mucho alguien había estado recostado ahí, a su lado. ¿Se habría despertado cómo ella, acechado por los recuerdos transformados en pesadillas? ¿Habría podido dormir siquiera?

Cuando después de haberse saciado el uno del otro, desnudos y abrazados, él murmuró: ''seguiremos estando juntos, siempre'' a Mikasa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta amenazó con ahogarla. Pero estaba demasiado cansada por la actividad física, tanto la acontecida entre las sábanas como por la de los entrenamientos, que no pudo más que acurrucarse en el pecho ajeno y cerrar los ojos. Se quedó dormida casi al instante, con una sensación agridulce.

No notó como sus lágrimas se resbalaban y caían en raudales sobre su amante, ni como este con manos delicadas las limpiaba. Depositando al final un beso en la coronilla de la durmiente joven.

Ambos sabían que estaban viviendo una utopía. Cada noche se buscaban para olvidarse de que estaban hasta el cuello de mierda. Pero las caricias, besos y gemidos ahogados estaban por terminar. Mikasa sabía que él se iba a marchar para empezar con la suicida misión que sería el detonante del final de todo. Ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que esperar.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió solo con la camiseta abandonada en el suelo de Eren y sus propias bragas. Al salir del cuarto el aire fresco la golpeó, apenas inmutable, empezó a caminar en dirección a la playa. Estaban en la base marítima, establecida apenas hace un par de años. Más precisamente se encontraban en el ala este, dónde se asentaban los altos al mando de la legión de reconocimiento. Pasó en frente de los últimos dormitorios y despachos, cuando iba a salir una voz la detuvo.

—Esto no va a terminar bien, Mikasa. Lo sabes y él también.

Se giró e hizo el saludo reglamentario, los años entrenando con él habían logrado que se tuvieran una especie de respeto. De la Mikasa insolente hacia él apenas y quedaba rastro. Levi arqueó una ceja al verla de frente. Estas no son las vestimentas que debería presentar ante un superior y seguramente me veo horrible, pensó apenas. Así también se sentía... Estaba harta de todos y de todo, y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar como nunca o que iba a empezar a rebanar carne y no precisamente de titán. Claro, su rostro apenas y reflejaba algo. Pero sus ojos estaban gritando, llenos de todos los sentimientos amargos, de desesperación y también de tortuosa resignación. Levi pareció notarlo, ya que su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero ella fue más rápida y lo interrumpió.

—Esto no se repetirá más, Capitán—Su voz fue monótona, plana. Se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino. Antes de perderse en las penumbras añadió: — Él se irá en cualquier momento y yo no puedo hacer nada. Usted tampoco. Y aunque pudiéramos no lo haríamos, porque se acaba el tiempo y tenemos que hacer algo. Aunque ese algo no nos agrade.

La Ackerman se alejó de su único familiar sanguíneo con vida y se internó a la oscuridad de la playa. El tacto de la fría arena en sus pies hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera. Se sentía terriblemente mal, y sabía que la sensación de desesperación y de algo que falta apenas empezaba.

No podía describir la sensación de tener lejos a su "ackerbond" término que se le había dado a esa persona con la cual los Ackerman compartían un vínculo especial. Levi y Kenny habían perdido a su vínculo y siguieron con su vida. Una vida marcada por los ideales y deseos de sus ackerbond. Ellos habían elegido a quién seguir, a quién serles fieles. Ella no.

Ella conectó con su vínculo a base de necesidad de sentir algo más que terror por la perdida. Una niña asustada que le fue arrebatado todo y una mano amigable que se le tendió y le entregó estabilidad, y sobre todo una razón para vivir. Para luchar. No compartía los ideales de Eren, menos cuando estos significaban que el mismo Eren se pusiera en peligro y terminara con la vida de gente inocente. Ella era la primera en desear destazar a todos los marleanos que fueron los responsables de la caída de Shingansina, de la casi destrucción de Trost, y de la exterminación de la gran parte de la legión de reconocimiento. De destruir a los culpables de que por años estuvieran encerrados, viviendo con miedo a ser devorados. Desearlo, lo deseaba. Pero deseaba más una vida tranquila y olvidar todo lo malo, olvidarse del mundo exterior. Pero hacerlo como Eren quería...sembrar el caos en su ciudad y terminar con la vida de miles de inocentes... Lo encontró de espaldas a ella, observando el mar.

La luna iluminándolo, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. El cabello largo ondeando a su espalda. Los hombros desnudos, tensos. Las manos en su regazo, apretando la llave que hace años su padre puso alrededor del cuello de un niño que acababa de perder a su madre y que no terminaba de entender por qué. Un niño que también perdió a su padre, a su hogar. Porque el mundo es un lugar cruel...

—Con el paso de los años he notado como mi vínculo hacia ti cambia, evoluciona. Se hace más fuerte. Pero ahora soy más consciente de el. —Su voz sonó firme. No volteó a ver al castaño, su vista fija en el golpear de las olas. — Si estás cerca de mí siento como si estuviera completa, como si pudiera hacer todo lo que me proponga. Cuando estás lejos me siento vacía, pero las fuerzas no me fallan y mi propósito de estar junto a ti me hace incluso más fuerte. —Soltó un suspiro y continuó, la voz perdiendo firmeza.

— Es como si me jalaran la piel, como si desde las entrañas una agitación me invadiese y recorriera cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Ansiedad, angustia, miedo… todo en una sola sensación, en una descarga de adrenalina.* Es así como me siento cuando no estás. Una necesidad de ir a buscarte, de estar a tu lado. No la puedo controlar, ella me controla a mí.—sonrió de forma amarga.— sé que para ti esto a lo largo de los años resultó ser una molestia. No creas, para mí igual. Es una jodida molestia tener que depender así de ti. Lo odio. —soltó con un gruñido la última frase, un gruñido que se convirtió en un la antesala de un llanto que no se tomó la molestia en ocultar o detener.

Eren se quedó de piedra al escucharla llorar. Su cerebro se quedó en blanco y sintió como si todo el peso del mundo cayera en sus hombros. Porque él era el culpable de todo el sufrimiento causado de la joven que lloraba. De aquella joven que lo amaba con cada gramo de su ser.

—Si no sintiera esto por ti, ¿qué hubiera sido de nosotros? Quizás hubieras muerto porque mi poder no hubiera podido salvarte.—Escupió las palabras, con resentimiento.— si no sintiera esto por ti quizás ni siquiera fuera la mujer que vale 100 soldados. Sin esta sangre que corre por mis venas no sería nada. —se dejo caer de rodillas y enterró las uñas en sus palmas, haciéndose sangre. Gimió lastimeramente.

— No debimos cruzar la línea. Yo...siento que voy a enloquecer. Sé que te irás. Sé que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte porque no tengo la fuerza para ir en tu contra. Y porque eres demasiado fuerte para ser sometido. Y yo...y yo... —el llanto se intensificó. Gimió y se abrazó a sí misma.

De pronto se volvió a sentir como aquella niña sola en el mundo, esperando por la muerte porque todo lo que amaba había sido arrebatado de sus manos sin consideraciones y sin ella poder evitarlo. ¿Era así cómo iba a ser siempre su vida? Por el espacio de un año creyó que podría ser feliz con los Jeager, después creyó que, aunque con la amenaza latente de los titanes y la dura vida del ejército, podría tener una vida al lado de las personas que le daban sentido a su existencia.

Pero la maldición de Ymir... Unos brazos la rodearon y la presionaron contra un pecho cálido y que le era perfectamente conocido. Los latidos desbocados de este fueron como una anestesia, se fue calmando poco a poco. Soltó un último suspiro lastimero y cerró los ojos, enterrando el rostro en él y abrazándolo con desesperación.

Eren sintió la tibieza de las lágrimas de ella en su torso, y también sintió en su espalda la sangre de las heridas que Mikasa se había auto provocado. Carraspeó, tratando de quitarse la sensación aplastante que le aquejaba. —Mikasa...yo...— El agarre de ella se desvaneció por completo, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de caerse pero Eren lo afianzó hacia sí. Asustado trató de hacerla entrar en razón pero estaba desvanecida por completo.

* * *

*Tomé inspiración, por no decir que algunas palabras exactas, de . Fue de un fic suyo jeankasa, me pareció que describía perfecto lo que siente Mikasa respecto a Eren con eso de su ackerbond. No creo que ella lea esto porque es un eremika, pero igual Summer, te admiro muchísimo y me encantan tus historias jajaja.

¡Hola, hola! Este es un pequeño experimento que espero salga bien. No sé que ritmo llevará la historia o hacia donde irá pero realmente espero que ustedes lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna cuenta de rp en twitter del fandom de Shingeki? Acabo de hacerme una cuenta y me gustaría tener a alguien con quien rolear. Si alguien tiene mandeme mensaje.


End file.
